Mild addictions
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Two strange women, move and shake Angel's law firm...


Fred stared at the woman before her, a suit of the worst kind "I am sorry, but where did you say you are from" the woman stared back at Fred obviously unafraid of her "I didn't ". Fred did not think the woman was any danger, but she couldn't take that chance.

Fred picked up the phone and called Gunn " Charles could you come up here for a second, thanks, Um have a seat for one minute." Fred watched the woman walk in a very disciplined manner and was starting to get nervous, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Charles walking around the corner "Hey Fred what is the problem?" "Charles this is um, I'm sorry what is your name?" " I am Skye Jackson" "Charles Gunn" he extended it and she shook it. "So Miss? Jackson how can I help you " Skye was starting to get annoyed " I am here to speak to your employer Angel, I have no reason for your assistants" Charles took a step back "what ever you need help with I am sure…." He was cut off by Skye "listen you twit I don't want to be here but I was sent here against my better judgement now kindly stop wasting my time and find me Angel". Charles looked back at Fred who understood and walked into Angel's office.

Angel was sitting at his desk trying to ignore Harmony " Look Harmony I am sure that that your nail polish matches the color in your office, so go find something to do, file or something." He looked up at Fred " Oh, hi Fred what is going on?" " Angel there is a woman here to see you, she seems very determined to only talk to you." He noticed her glancing at the door " What is wrong with her" Fred gritted her teeth " Well I think Gunn is afraid of her…". Angel stifled a smile "I guess I better talk to her " his comment was cut short by Gunn crashing threw the door. "Hey that was a great door" Gunn picked himself up " I've just been beaten by a girl man," again Angel tried to hide his amusement.

Angel watched the dust settle and wonder what would come through the busted door but no one came, he walked into the hallway and saw a woman in a business suit he shook his head just by the way she was standing he could tell he wasn't going to like her. He walked up to her " I am Angel, what can I do for you?" Skye took a deep breath and studied the man before her, he was tale, dark well pale not really dark, but he was a handsome Vampire she thought to herself " I am Skye Jackson, I was sent here well more or less pushed here by higher powers". Angel studied and felt like he was slapped by an invisible hand -higher powers- he hadn't heard that in weeks " I'm sorry did you say higher powers as in the powers that be?" "Yes, and believe me I do not want to be here any more than you want me to be here."

As Angel looked at the woman, he noticed she had a hidden beauty that most likely no one ever has to see, she was short flaming red hair, and freckles that made her look a lot younger than she truly was. "I'd ask you to come into my office but you broke my door down throwing my lawyer through it."

She waved her hand and the door went back to normal "Is that better"? At that moment, he understood why the powers that be had sent her to him " Miss Jackson is it? follow me into my office where we can talk more privately." Angel opened the door and noticed Charles sitting in his chair "Hey I leave and Gunn hops into my chair" Fred laughed then excused herself to go run some tests on Spike's problem.

Charles looked at Skye who shot him a look " Yo boss, do you need me to really stay and be witness" "No " Harmony snarled at her but Angel stepped in front of her before Skye could do anything to he "Harm please go file something". Skye watched them all leave the office "Now ,Skye have a seat and tell me why you think the Power that be sent you when they took Cordelia away from her home" Skye saw the flinch Angel did when he said Cordelia's name " I told you Angel is it? that I don't want to be here nor do I want to take the place of Cordelia Chase I was doing a spell when I was transported to your building and in the process was told I was to join forces with you to help this firm, am I a good witch, no not really, do I want help you no I don't but since I believe in the greater good and believe that good or evil everyone deserves a fair shake Cordelia did not get that chance". Every thing Skye said Cordelia's name he winced it had been weeks since she passed away and the image of her plagued his ever thought "So where are you from if you are not from LA " " NY" Angel noticed there was no tan on her " I heard they have had a bad winter" "Angel the less time I spend with you the better, I'm not going to become one of the gang or your best friend".

Angel leveled his gaze to hers " Look that is fine but the minute I find you trying to harm anyone that I am friends with I will kill you, I won't hesitate to kill you". She smirked "Hey look Sabrina a live one" just as she said that a image orbed into the room "Hey Skye what's going on, she turned to look at Angel "Oh my god a Vampire run " Skye looked at her friend "Sabrina, meet Angel, Angel Sabrina she is my higher being, she is the reason I have this gig. I have to go do my homework so to speak and find some where to stay ". "Skye you can stay at the hotel if you like or stay here". Skye nodded at Angel "Thank you" and walked out of the room. Angel turned his attention back to Sabrina "so what is your story"? Sabrina smiled," The story is too long and too boring to even start, don't worry about Skye she is my charge and I don't let her be to evil, she is the Sources daughter so she is a bit bitter towards the rest of the world. See she was madly in love with Wyatt Halywell but I had to step in and intervene Wyatt was killed so he could become a higher being. Skye, well went off the deep end for awhile, you know how it goes, killing torturing, slaying, wanting a vengeance demon" Angel interrupted her "So she is a loose cannon waiting to for a chance to just turn loose her powers at a moments notice "?

Sabrina laughed " Well that was kind of harsh but yes we are working on that, being the Sources daughter has been very hard on her but I do a damn fine job of keeping her in check, by the way she could kick Angelus's ass if need be" Angel stood up and began to pace " I wouldn't count on it" Sabrina had a glow of light around her "Oh, I got to go Angel nice to meet you" and she orbed away.

Harmony knocked on his door "Uh Angel ,Skye is back to see you" Angel shook his head "Send her in" Skye came back through his door and walked towards him "and another thing" she reached up and kissed him Angel sat back into his chair and didn't know why but was kissing her back, next thing he knew she was straddling him and parts of him were responding to her which he knew very well couldn't happen, but hey a little make out session never turned him into Angelus.

Skye couldn't help herself all she knew is that she was very draw to Angel not like when she was with Wyatt but a different kind of wanting Angel and apparently judging by the hardness that was pulsing between her legs he was all for it. While the two where heating things up in the office Fred peeked in "Angel, Spikeeee …" Fred's jaw dropped to see a partially naked Skye stradlling Angel's almost nude body and shut the door then turned to Spike " Um he is. Well he will get back to you later" Spike looked at Fred she looked like she had just seen something awful "What is the matter love you look like you are going to be ill". Fred smiled "Oh I'm okay I just, well look for yourself but be quiet" she opened the door a bit an Spike looked in but of course he couldn't keep his mouth closed "Bloody hell ". Skye turned around and stared at Spike " Can I help you?"

Angel pushed her off him "Spike what do you want" Spike smirked "Well if you are giving out" Skye waved at him, Angel grabbed her hand "No " Skye put her clothes back on grabbed her purse and walked out of the office, Sabrina orbed in right behind her "Couldn't help yourself could you? ". She looked at her friend "Look I haven't the foggiest idea why I did that and I don't intend for it to happen again" Sabrina smiled " you enjoyed yourself didn't you? " Nevertheless, Skye would not answer her "Come on lets go see what our rooms look like the two girls left the building to go to the hotel.

Spike opened the door wider " Well, mate what was going on in here ?" Angel was starting to get annoyed "Spike leave it alone" Spike sat in the chair "Look, I know that you are upset about Cordelia. I was stressed with Buffy but you can't just shag what ever comes your way." Angel was very annoyed "Spike get out" Spike shrugged and left his old friend to his thoughts.

Angel sat back in his chair and wondered what had come over him when he heard Cordelia's angelic voice in his head he swung his chair around and there was Cordelia in spirit of course but she was there " Hey Cordy, what brings you here?" She shimmered across the room " Alright listen mister I am the higher power who sent Skye to you to help, which I heard through the jingle system she has already helped herself to you" Angel smiled at her even in spirit she was the feisty one "Look Cordelia ". She waved her hand "Let me finish; I sent her to you because she is the only person who is good for you in that area you cannot become Angelus if you well decided to … whatever with her .See I knew there had to be one person who couldn't turn you in to him and that is Skye " .Okay Angel was impressed " Okay what is Sabrina around for?" Cordelia looked puzzled "Who?" she looked at the ceiling " Well times up for today I'll talked to you soon Angel." Angel watched Cordelia become a shadow on the wall.

He decided to get out of his office before anything else happened. Charles saw him come out of the office "Hey boss you looking to become Angelus again or what?" Angel saw the anger in Gunn's eyes "Cordelia has found a loop hole in that curse, I want Wes to check it out", Gunn wasn't sure if he heard right "Wait this witch, is a real witch and Cordelia sent her to you so you could get a booty call and you won't lose your soul?" Angel only shrugged "I guess so" he looked at Harmony " Hey Harmony could you find Wesley for mew and sent him to my office I have to get some air maybe go see Lorne" "Sure "the blond Vampire told him.

Charles watched his boss walk away and thought to him 'Boy, am I glad that is not me ' Fred was looking at him "So do you think this woman is for real, I mean could she really save Angel's soul? " I don't know Fred I really am not sure what to think, so you want to grab some dinner before things start to get really weird". "Sure " Fred reached down and grabbed her purse then walked with Gunn trying not to worry about Angel and hoping that this woman would help them out.

Wesley was sitting at his computer at home looking up the name Skye Jackson but could not find a trace on her; "Maybe because she is a bloody Wiccan you can't find her, or that white lighter is doing a good job on hiding and information on her?" Wesley looked over his shoulder at Spike " I really don't think a white lighter is that what you called her? I can't find a Sabrina either " Spike started to get bored when the was a knock at Wesley's door "Spike open the door but don't eat who ever is there " Can't have any fun any more " Spike opened the door and Harmony walked in " Spike hanging out with the watchers now what fun" "Sorry ,Wes find anything yet" Wesley looked at Harmony sweet girl once and now a very powerful female Vampire she was a true blond but when it came to a fight she could kick some ass. Then he got and idea "Harmony would you do me a favor " "Sure Wes what is it " he told her to got to the hotel and attack Skye just to see what kind of power she possessed.

Harmony frowned "you are kidding right, because she kicked Gunn butt" Wesley hadn't heard about that yet "she did what?" and Harmony was still a gossip "Yep, Gunn wouldn't let her get into Angel's office so two seconds later he was being hurled through the double oak doors". Wesley fought the smile that was playing on his lips "physically beat him or magically " Spike walked into the room "I think it was magic" he replied. " Should have seen it" he added with a big grin.

Wesley looked over at Spike "I suppose she was all beautiful too. " Spike thought about it "No, not really she more or less was cute but not hot". He then looked at Harmony "Harmony go play friendly with our new witch" Harmony looked at the handsome Englishman "Nothing , I like better than getting myself killed, Spike you'd miss me right? The Vampire looked at Harmony "Yeah ,I guess in a non-shagging way I would miss you Harm now go play nice like Wes asked you too". Harmony put her vampire face on as she walked out the door and Spike asked Wesley "You think she'll come back alive, well on one piece " Wesley only rolled his eyes and continued to search for anything on the two girls.

Across town Gunn and Fred were at Lornes club and they had seen Angel talking to the green demon but they decided to give Angel some room before attacking Lorne for information. Gunn sat watching Fred, how she had changed from a shy timid girl to a weapon wielding, science knowing tough girl, they had dated for awhile but then drifted apart Gunn brought her to dinner to maybe spark things up again.

Fred looked at Charles ,he looked like he was thinking of something but he hadn't said a word "Charles are you okay you haven't said anything at all since we got here" He blinked "I'm sorry I was just thinking " "About what about Angel and this girl?" He grinned "No, not exactly" "About what then? " Well about you and me and the way things used to be, I was hoping maybe we could start over again and go on dates for real and be together,.We have the Lawyers to do most of our work we can have a semi - normal life together" Fred started t squirm under his intense gaze " We did this before Charles, and had a lot of problems remember?" Gunn reached out and picked up her hand " Yes I know but it can be different now. Before I had to worry about you being killed every day at least now we are more protected." Fred started to pull her hand away "Charles I don't know, look what happened last time with Wesley" Gunn shook his head "Wesley has his own life outside of us now right? So come on just trust me I can be with you the way you want, you can't tell me you don't love me anymore, or can you" Fred studied Charles face he was right she did still love him but she didn't want to see him get hurt in anyway. "Charles I do love you but it won't work" .Gunn pulled back "It will just trust me please" Fred gazed into the pleading eyes before her "Okay we will have one more go at it" Gunn grinned from ear to ear "For real? Seriously" Fred was ecstatic at his excitement "Yes Charles, now can we go talk to lorne" Gunn nodded because he had seen Angel walk out the door "Yep the coast is clear". She got up and went over to Lorne and Gunn followed behind her .

Lorne could tell right off the bat that romance was in the air "Well hello my love birds what is happening, have you heard about Angel and his little piece of luscious witch, I'd like to meet her I heard she was a piece of work". Gunn nodded in agreement "Let us just say she has her own ideas on being party of our team in which hasn't any desire to work with us" Fred's face started to turn red "Oh she is working with one of us pretty well" .Lorne raised an eyebrow "Really Angel didn't tell me any of this". "Well lets just say she has good taste in men or Vampires so to speak. I walked in on Angel and Skye getting all warm and fuzzy this afternoon" "Our little boy is all grown up " Lorne wiped his eye Gunn frowned "Yeah but I hope Cordelia knows what she is doing" " I sense you are not happy with cream puff's little adventure " " Well if it includes Angel turning into Angelus then I can't say I am to excited about his sexual adventures" Fred looked at Charles "I'm sure Cordy wouldn't harm Angel on purpose". Gunn looked at his watch "Well it's the witching hour so we have to get back to the office " they said their good-byes and headed back to the office to their apartments.

Skye had turned the hotel upside down looking for the room keys she finally got frustrated and just used a little magic to open them, .She called Sabrina down to help her make the room more homey why she felt a presence so did Sabrina "Do feel that " Sabrina looked around "Yeah hang on I'll be right back " .Skye watched her friend orb into thin air she looked around the room for clue as to who was in the room with her "Alright come out right now I can feel you ,I promise I won't hurt you" the presence stopped right in front of her and telepathically said to her "You aren't Cordelia why are you in her room" " No I am Skye I've been sent here by cordelia to help Angel" the presence walked around her "I'm Dennis I was Cordelia's ghost then she left" the little voice in the head seemed sad " Don't be sad, Coredelia became a Elder" the little presence moved closer "Who are you again " Skye smiled the room began to warm up which meant the little spirit was so afraid anymore " I'm Skye I'll be your roommate if you let me?" then the spirit was gone. Sabrina came back down "Well that is a young man who's mother killed him and buried him in a wall until Cordelia figured it out and dug up his body" .Skye yawn "Oh is that all" Sabrina gave her friend a worried look are you feeling alright?" "Sure I am just tired that's all."

Skye went o the door and opened it before Harmony could even knock on it "Hey how did you do that" Skye looked at the vampire and notice a drop of blood on the girls shirt "Did you eat yet" Harmony looked down " Oh I'm so embarrassed" "Come on in Harmony, make your self at home". Sky closed the door "So what can I do for you Harmony? " Harmony de Vamped her self and was the attractive blond once more "Wesley wanted me to stop by and visit you that's all". Skye walked into the kitchen "Really how nice by the way where is your boyfriend Spike is it". Harmony studied the girl before her she could take her " Spike and I aren't together besides he is with Wesley" Harmony decided to play hard ball she vamped and went to grab Skye's throat to rip it out but Skye formed a fire ball in her hand and threw it at Harmony which ignited her shirt Harmony started to panic the Skye froze the flame in mid air Harmony snarled at Skye "Why did you do that " "Well I'm not used to having a Vampire try to attack my from the back so I decided to teach you a lesson, .Next time you attack me Harmony remember it only takes a ray of light or fire to end your fun". Harmony couldn't believe that the Witch was that powerful "Wait until I tell Angel you singed me" Harmony opened the door and was throw back by a power ball "Come on " Sabrina grabbed her arm and orbed out" While Skye looked towards the door "Well it took you long enough to find me .Was it that hard Damon" the figure walked through the door "I thought you kept better company than Vampires Skye" .

Skye hide behind the desk hoping Sabrina would come back to orb her out of there, she usually never hide from trouble but she knew that Daemon wasn't a Warlock that you messed with unless you were fully prepared to do battle. Daemon walked into the hotel "Come on, Skye come out and play" he formed an orb and threw it at the desk which then burst into flames .Skye stood up and threw a freeze ball at him to contain him of a few seconds Damon didn't expect it and got hit then Sabrina orbed in grabbed Skye and orbed out. Damon broke free and looked around only to find an empty room he then orbed out.

Angel was asleep in his bed when he felt a large weight fall onto his bed.He sat up and grabbed his sword and was poised to strike, Sabrina covered Skye and screamed "Stop "Angel jumped off his bed "What the hell is going on?" he went to turn on the light "Why are you on bed in my room, wait why are both of you in my bed? " Sabrina stood up and got off his bed while Sky launched her fire ball not realizing she wasn't in her own room at the hotel Sabrina raised her hands and caught the ball before it singed any one else. Skye opened her eyes "Angel, Oh I'm sorry I hope I didn't hit you" then she looked at Sabrina " Hey cutting it kind of close aren't you." Angel watches quietly as Skye got off his bed. Sabrina shrugged her shoulders "Sorry after I got Harmony out of there I had a hard time getting a reading on you to get back". "Yeah well one more second and I would have been a pile of dust" she looked at Angel "Sorry" he nodded.

Sabrina was getting pissed off "Yeah well if you hadn't pissed Damon off in the first place. I wouldn't have to save your ass all the time when he hunts you down".They both looked at Angel and decided to drop the subject "Damon as in the Devil Damon?" he asked Skye smiled "No its really nothing". Sabrina didn't want to get into it so she orbed out.

Angel realized they were still in his bed room and all he had on was silk pajama bottoms on " Um well I'll let you get back to sleep" Skye opened the door to get out before she did something she would regret, but Angel stopped her "No you don't stay here .I'll sleep on the couch you look like you could use some sleep". Skye hadn't stop to think about how tired she really was but now that she though about it she just wanted to sleep for days " You know what I am very sleepy but I can sleep on the couch you don't have to give up your "she turned to make sure it was a bed" Bed for me" Angel smiled at the woman gone was the harsh tones of earlier but then again she was tired ."No I insist you can sleep in my bed it is very comfortable". He took a pillow from his closet and a blanket and a large black shirt " If you need anything just call, here you can wear this I'm sure you don't want to sleep in your clothes" She smiled at him "Thanks Angel I'll be gone in the morning though so you'll have your bed back" Angel closed the door one his way out.

Skye removed her jeans and jersey she had been wearing then looked at her side it was purple and blue she though she moved quick enough to avoid the energy ball Daemon threw at her, she grabbed Angel's shirt and put it on she then opened the curtains and climbed into the bed. As the moon shone on her she could her battered and bruised body being to heal itself, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a very troubled sleep, but any sleep was good sleep.

AS angel pulled out his couch he saw Cordelia take shape next to him "So how is your new chick" he could tell by the tone in her voice she was very amused " Listen Cordy I'm sure you want all the dirty but right now there isn't to be had ." She frowned at the news "Angel, why are you sleeping on the couch when she is in your bed?" Angel turned around to look at her "Well I was asleep when she and the white lighter fell onto my bed, then she threw a fire ball towards me so I have a feeling all is not well because I could smell her burnt flesh. So I don't think me asking her for a quick romp in my bed was a good idea she isn't Faith you know." Cordelia frowned at the name "What ever happened to her" her eyes got wide " I didn't…. I didn't kill her did I?" "No Cordy she went to help Buffy I hear they won but she got busted up pretty bad, Zander lost an eye and Anya died but I think Faith and Zander hooked up" "Faith and Zander really? Uh I never thought that would ever happen."

Angel laid in the couch when he felt Cordelia pull on him "No go in the room and lay down, I promise she is out " Angel had t trust her so he peeked in his room, he saw Skye sound asleep so he crept closer and looked at Cordelia "Go ahead she won't wake up" Angel eased himself onto his bed and laid down just looking at her when he started to drift off. Cordelia smiled and faded back into the wall.

Across town Wesley and Spike listened intently to Harmony telling her version of what happened in the hotel "And then after we made up I went to walk out the door when I was thrown across the room and orbed out of the before I could even blink"

Wesley sighed "So that is all she singed you with a fire ball then you were orbed out by who?" she shrugged "I'm not sure " Spike looked at Harmony for the first time in a long time he saw her in a new light " So this witch burned you hey? Let me see" Harmony lifted her sleeve to show him the scorch marks" Spike moved closer "Does it hurt or can you use it" . Wesley groan he knew where this conversation was going " Oh please leave the room if you are going to talk like that". Spike grabbed Harmony by her good arm "Lets go love, you need therapy for that arm and I can give it to you" Harmony squealed with delight "Oh Spike". Wesley let out another groan "Oh good lord just leave your making me quite ill " he lifted up Harmony and walked out the door to go have some fun of his own,. Angel was not the only handsome Vampire in town, of course Spike was sort of reformed but still proud of the pain and destruction he inflicted long ago.

Wesley took off his glasses to rub his tired eyes when a glow of light entered his house " Bloody hell now what?" he asked out loud almost every one except Angel had come to his house that evening "Hi you must be Wesley" the shimmery said "Yes I am and who are you " .a beautiful woman appeared " I am Sabrina, a white light I am Skye's whit lighter I left her with Angel". Wesley studied the woman she was amazing long dark brown hair just the perfect shape and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever saw " well um what can I do for you?" Sabrina was impressed with the appearance of this Watcher he was a rugged looking man early thirties intense blue eyes pretty dimples, she hadn't seen dimples like that a long time ago on a man named Justin.

Her attention went to the accent he was speaking with " I am enjoying that accent very much" Wesley blushed "Thank you, no how can I help you Sabrina" She was entranced by the whole package she watched him stand up and smiled "Well I just want to see who you were I don't actually get to see Cordelia but I do get my charges from her and you happen to be one of them besides Skye". Wesley turned and looked at Sabrina "Did you just say Skye" "Yes I did why," Sabrina watched him ready to orb out at a moments notice " Nothing but Harmony said something about being orbed out of Skye's room was that you ?" Sabrina didn't want to say to much but decided to answer him "Yes I did". "What happened " Sabrina heard a jingling in her head but Wesley heard it as well " I have to leave I am being summoned". With that Sabrina turned into a blue ball of light and disappeared. Wesley rubbed his eyes again and decided that he'd be better off if her just went to bed, so he turned off the light and walked over to his bed looked at the picture of Lila and fell to sleep.

AS the night worn on one by one, the city of Lost Angels started to fall into a deep slumber. If you were any kind of underground demon you were just waking up and looking for trouble to get into or you went to Cratas Lornes club which is where Damon was headed to. Skye had eluded him long enough it was time for her to pay for disobeying the Source in bringing the Charmed ones to their knees. Killing Wyatt was no easy task but he never though Skye would flee the way she did, the Source was furious when he found out that Skye was missing and had sent all of his demons to find her but Skye had been hidden for so long by another white lighter.

Damon entered the mystical pub and noticed the place was crawling with Vampires and other demons that might be able to help him tract down Skye. He approached Lorne "Excuse me but I am looking for a girl and was wondering if you have seen her".He pulled out a picture of Skye. Lorne looked at the man before him; he was a very attractive man. Sparking blue eyes, the kind of blue that only neon lights have, and jet black hair with blue tips, but he was getting a bad vibe off of him just by the guy talking to him. Lorne looked at the picture again. "You know I think I saw her earlier at Wolfram & Hart law offices, but then again I see so many young girls go in there". Damon nodded and thanked Lorne. Daemon headed towards others in the club but kept an eye on Lorne just in case Lorne decided to do anything stupid.

Lorne knew that the man was watching him so he went and socialized with his guests as if nothing were wrong in the least , but inside Lorne was trying to figure out what the man wanted with Angel's new friend. Damon had finally decided to leave the club he had gotten a small jingling in his ear and thought it might be the white lighter. Lorne noticed Daemon just kind have disappeared as he walked out of the club.

Sabrina had orbed herself back to the hotel and started to clean up the mess that Damon had made, when she heard a noise coming from upstairs " Skye is that you?" she edged closer to the bottom of the stairs when Damon started down them "No afraid not my dear" . Sabrina started to flee but Damon threw a orb at her which hit her side "ahhh" Sabrina fell to the ground "So Sab where is our naughty little girl huh, you can't orb out of her so you might as well tell me and I'll let you go" .Sabrina was terrified of Damon and she knew she was to scared to orb, but if she told him where she was then the Source could find her and bring here back to the evil side.

Sabrina stood up and surrounded herself with a blue light "go ahead and try to make me talk you will never get past the shield and you know it". Damon sat in Angel's favorite chair "Oh I know that so I'll just wait until you are to weak to hold up that shield, I just want Skye back so the source can be reunited with his daughter" . Sabrina hissed at him "She will never go back to the Source Cole released her, she has to go back willingly not forced. Damon smiled " I know how to get her to go willingly, Sabrina watched as Daemon changed into Wyatt "You don't think he can persuade her to return with him." Sabrina gasped "but She knows Wyatt is dead she will never believe it is him" Damon gave her and evil smile "That's what you think " Sabrina gathered all of her strength and finally had enough to orb out but she could hear him laughing as she orbed out.

Sabrina orbed up to her home and went looking for Wyatt's father "Leo, oh Leo where are you" Sabrina looked around the room of the holy court and saw Cordelia ."Hey have you see Leo" Cordelia turned around " No I haven't why what is wrong" Sabrina did not really want tell Cordelia that she thinks she messed up already "Damon is on the loose looking for Skye and he is going to pretend to be Wyatt to trick Skye into going back to the Source". Cordelia would have had a heart attack if it was possible "What the hell, sorry " she cringed when she heard the tiny bells ringing "I said I was sorry" she turned her attention back to Sabrina but she was already gone.

The sun had begun to shine brightly into the room at the law office although it was only 7 am. Skye rolled over to find Angel lying next to her still asleep; she looked at his every feature the jaw line, the dark hair that lay so perfectly on his head. She reached out her hand to touch his face when he instantly grabbed it which made her pull back " You scared me" His brown eyes were almost perfect, kind of like Sabrina's he smiled at her and closed his eyes "Sorry it was a reflex".She smiled at him "Why do many woman go touching your face when you are asleep?" "No usually it is followed by a knife or stake of some sort ". Skye propped herself up on one elbow and studied him some more "Are you that facaninated with me "he asked her.

"Actually yes I am, I was told how I can save your soul but I'm not sure how this is going to work" Angel rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling "Well see "Skye stopped him "No I know how but I'm not sure why it is me and not Fred or a spell or something else like a cat or pig" Angel quickly rolled on to his side and kissed her, Skye was surprised but not in a bad way surprised. Skye rolled onto her back the whole time her hands running over Angel's very muscular body she passed her hand over the tattoo and it burned her hand but she didn't make a sound.

Angel could feel his whole body just ignite with passion and he continued his assault on Skye's nearly perfect body which obviously she had worked very hard at getting. "Angel wait, wait why are we doing this" Angel was never told to wait before so this was quite the surprise "What is the matter I'm sure you have done this before" .Skye had to smile "Not that it is any of your business but yes, but are we doing this just because you won't lose your soul or because you really want too?" Angel at this point did not really care, the fact that he soon would be deep within her body "Skye did anyone ever tell you think too much". Angel pinned her down making her a little nervous and licked her neck "Do you want me or not Skye, you come in to my office all ass kicking and what not then go and have a make out session which was interrupted now you have me right where you want me " Angel Vamped out which really made Skye nervous" And now you don't think this is a good idea. Well let me show how good of an idea this is "Angel wait, wait I'm not ready for this" Angel's eyes glowed a frightening greenish color " I think your body would beg to differ with you." She only now noticed he was very naked and very aroused "I'm not going to wait any longer Skye " she couldn't even pretend any more she relaxed and let him enter her she could hear him groan as his swollen member entered her body right then that was all she wanted, thoughts of men before started to be erased from her memory, she lifted herself up to every thrust of Angel's body, "My god Skye you feel so good" she could feel his whole body tighten up as all she could see was the white heat of released washing over her ,

Angel Vamped again and bite right into her neck and he released his seed into her. She didn't feel the pain of his fangs in neck, not right away it was when Angel lifted his head up and she saw the blood on his lips "Thank you darling that was the best yet" Skye knew something had happened, something not good especially when he smiled "I bet you never expected to have the world 's dangerous Vampire between your thighs did you" Skye studied his face when he went back to the human form ."Is this better because I could ravage you all day then eat you" Skye lifted her hand to her neck and watched the blood pour down her neck " No, no , no this isn't supposed to happen, Angel?" Angel looked back at her and leaned over her "What Skye you should know there is no cure for Angel " again he bite into her neck…

Skye sat up screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO." Angel's eyes popped open "What is it what's wrong?" she looked at Angel and jumped out of the bed grabbing his sword "Don't you come near me, " Angel was very confused "What is wrong with you, something has apparently scared you so just tell me what it is" .

Skye grabbed her clothes back on holding the sword at Angle the whole time "just stay where you are Sabrina, Sabrina where are you" she called a jingle and a white light brought Sabrina to her "Whoa, what to hell is going on here" she asked "He isn't who he said he is we have to leave " Angel took a step closer "Skye what happened to you," she flashed his sword at him " He isn't Angel " Sabrina looked at the Vampire before her " he isn't then who is he " Skye buttoned her jeans "He is Angelus I saw it" Sabrina took a step back from Angel "He is who now? " Angel couldn't believe what Skye was saying how did he become Angelus over night? "Skye just hand over the sword and I'll prove to you I'm not Angelus." "I think you just had a bad dream" Skye walked closer to Sabrina and grabbed her hand.

Angel lunged for the sword, which startled Skye, and she threw an orb ball at him hitting him in the chest. Angel fell to the ground stunted by the orb ball and he watched as Sabrina orb Skye and herself out of the room.

More later but not as long…


End file.
